


Field Trip Gone Wrong

by Nyx_Sealdog



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Field Trip, Ghost Zone, King of the Ghost Zone, Powerful Team Phantom, Senior year, danny is king
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx_Sealdog/pseuds/Nyx_Sealdog
Summary: It's senior year and the Team is still at it. Only now, a few more have joined and Danny got a new title. When the students of Mr. Lancer's English class take a field trip to the Ghost Zone, can the Team keep their secrets hidden for a little longer? Or will everything come to light before it's supposed to...PP happened but Danny's secret was not revealed.





	1. Chapter 1

Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie sat in the back of their English class. It was senior year and they still had Mr. Lancer as a teacher. Jazz, Danny’s older sister, now owned and operated a building close by as a psychologist. She had moved into the apartment above the psychology office and had a fully functioning lab in the basement. The only thing left to finish was the GZ Portal, and with Tucker working on that it shouldn’t take much longer.

All of them had changed majorly since freshmen year. Jazz, the one who changed the least, now had a black turtleneck and boots. Her Jeans had gotten darker too. She had finished school early so she could buy her building and start her job. With the money she now makes, getting the materials to build their equipment was a lot easier. The Ghost Peeler, renamed to actually fit its purpose, was now in the form of a bracelet on her right wrist. She also carried a set of small ecto-knives on her ankle. She stopped growing at 5'5".

Valerie had changed some too. She had joined the 'Team' over the summer after Freshmen year. She had figured out that Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom and had come asking questions. After getting answers she wasn't entirely sure she wanted, she had asked to join. Her old suit had been scrapped immediately upon acceptance. None of them trusted Vlad, so they didn't want one of their own flying around using his tech; not that it would matter anymore with him in space. Tucker, the genius, had built her an entirely new suit from the ground up. They also replaced her gear as that couldn't be trusted either. Her new suit was still black and red and looked a lot like the last one, but the energy that now ran through most of it was green instead of pink. Instead of a bracelet, she now had a necklace with the Phantom symbol on it. Squeezing the symbol would activate it. Her normal clothes had changed as well. With being accepted into the team, Val now had a collection of scars and tattoos to match the others. Her muscle mass had increased as well. To hide them, she now wore a faded orange shirt, a black jacket, orange pants, and black tennis shoes. Her headband had turned a dark orange just as her earrings did. She kept an ecto-gun on her right side under her jacket at all times. She now stood at 5'6”.

Sam wasn’t much different in personality, she was still an ultra-recyclo-vegetarian and sadistic as hell, but she was more reserved than she used to be. Her tiny black shirt had become a thigh-length, purple, longsleeve shirt. Her skirt had been exchanged for forest green jeans. Her combat boots had stayed, she just changed the laces to ecto-green. She had even let her hair grow out, now reaching to just below her chest. Her ponytail was a little longer as well and had a blue hair tie around it. She kept a wrist ray on each wrist. Tucker had modified them so they laid flat, extending forward rather than upward, when she needed to use them. She had also kept the, now named, Phantom Phones. Tuck had upgraded these as well so that they filtered out Danny’s Ghostly Wail on a human. The attack still worked on a ghost even if they were wearing them. Her ecto-pistol was strapped to the left side of her waist, easy access but unnoticeable under her oversized shirt. She also had a set of ecto-knives on her right thigh. She had grown too, now standing at 5’7”.

To hide his own tattoos, scars, and muscles, Tucker had taken to wearing a crimson long sleeve shirt. It helped to hide any blood they missed during clean of or from healing wounds. He now wore blue jeans and black boots with yellow laces. Gone was his beret, in its place were dreadlocks. His PDA was now attached to a clip on the left side of his belt. He also had a backup PDA in case something happened to the first one strapped to the other side. His ecto-guns were like the wrist ray that Sam favored, but went up to his elbow. He had made it so that if he pressed the bottom button a shield appeared, and if he pressed the top button, a gun appeared. The gun extended around his palm so that he could fire one-handed. He had one on both arms. He called them ecto-arm guards. He, with Jazz’s help, was working on getting a portal running in the basement of Jazz building; or the HUB, as they had all taken to calling it. He had shot up in his height, now standing at an easy 6’2”.

Danny probably changed to most, aside from Tucker. He now wore a long sleeve, forest green shirt with a slightly modified version of Phantom’s logo on it. The tails on it were longer, it was Ember’s blue, and hand a capital ‘E’ in the center instead of a ‘P’. His jeans had gotten much darker too. He had also let his hair grow out, but he kept it pulled back with an ecto-green hair tie. His red tennis shoes had been exchanged for a pair of black boots with ecto-green laces. He had more tattoos than the rest but he also had more scars and muscles. He stood at an even 6’. As Phantom, he had become the King of the Ghost Zone. When he locked Pariah Dark back into the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep he had gained control of the different Kingdoms in the GZ through right of conquest. All the other kings and queens of the different realms had to answer to him if they screwed up...they tried not to. There were some, however, who still had it out for him like Walker, Vortex, and...Dan. Though, he really only ever had to deal with Walker. He had also been granted access to the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage. Though the Ring seemed to only hold rage for those who harmed the ones Danny considered family. He could call on them when he needed them. He had also upgraded his gear as well. His suit had not changed much, but the melt now had a blue capital ‘E’ in the center with green lines on the side of it. The only other change was his gloves. He had had Tucker build a thermos into them so that he didn’t have to worry about carrying one all the time. He laughed at that; the others still carried one secured to the small of their backs. Tucker was a genius when it came to revamping the tech his ‘parents’ made.

Everyone on the team also had a special person now. Tucker and Valerie had gotten together at the beginning of Junior year. Sam had manned up and asked out Jazz halfway through Sophomore year. And, after she had apologized and shown them she was on their side, Danny had fallen for Ember all on his own. They had gotten together during the summer after Freshmen year and had gotten married when Danny became the King of Kings of the GZ. They were all actually surprised that nobody had noticed the blue, glowing ring on his left ring finger. Skulker still hadn’t forgiven him.

The other major change was Sam and Tucker’s ghost powers. Because they had been given ghost powers, though by evil means, a little bit of ectoplasm had fused with their DNA. Being in the GZ so often had amplified it and now they could both turn invisible, intangible, fly, and had a ghost sense. It definitely made ghost fighting much easier.

Tucker was looking at the notes laid out on his desk in front of him, Valerie looking at them from his left. He was trying to see what he else he could do to his ecto-arm guards. It was written in Ancient Greek so they didn’t have to worry about anyone else knowing what it said; most just thought it was symbols they made up. Sam was writing in her class notebook, the only one actually paying attention to the class. Danny was writing in his poem book, switching from Ancient Greek to Latin to Esperanto and more. He was just finishing one in Latin when Mr. Lancer tapped his desk. He looked up and noticed everyone staring at him. “Mr. Fenton, would you mind telling me what was so important that you chose to ignore my announcement of this years field trip?” Danny blinked, “Umm...nothing? Wait, what field trip?” Mr. Lancer sighed, “Mr. Fenton if you had been paying attention, you would know that I have yet to announce where. Also, may I please see this notebook that has you so out of it.” Danny shook his head and went to pull it to him, but before he could get a good grip on it, Dash had snatched it up. “Here Mr. Lancer. Fenton was writing on this page.” Mr. Lancer nodded and looked down...only to snap his head back to Danny in shock. Danny was looking at his hands, resolutely ignoring the teacher in front of him. “Great Gatsby! When did you learn Latin Mr. Fenton?” Danny looked nervous, “Umm...over the summer.” “Read it outloud Mr. Lancer!” Dash, the jerk called out. Mr. Lancer was too stunned to even realize that was rude and illegal.“Okay, um…  
“Puto esse ego indignus supermundanae dilectione mea custodit meam incolumem domus et terrores permanere aedificare quis dicere potest rex nihil in hoc statuit, ut, cum multos amavit odio solum apud eundem, Ut custodiant statera et mundos Quo modo sanae castigo”  
He then translated it.  
“My love is otherworldly

I think myself unworthy

My family keeps me safe

The terrors continue to build

Who can say no

When the King decrees it so

Hated by many

Loved just the same

To keep the worlds in balance

How can I keep sane”

Everyone froze when Mr. Lancer spoke the translation. Danny took this time to take the book back before any more of his poems could be read. “Mr. Lancer? Umm, you were telling us about the field trip. Where are we going?” That seemed to bring the teacher to his senses and he walked back to the front of the class. “Right, well class, seeing as they have become a major part of our town, we are going to be taking our field trip to the Ghost Zone. We leave tomorrow. Your parents have already been notified and have given approval. The Fentons have gladly allowed us to use their portal and are going to be going with us.” Just as he finished speaking, a loud string of Spanish cuss words fell from Valerie’s mouth. Sam’s eye was twitching and her had was gripping her thigh where her knives were. Tucker now had a PDA in each hand and was furiously typing into both, muttering under his breath in Esperanto so quickly that even those who knew some of the language couldn’t understand him. Danny was slamming his head into his desk and muttering in Latin. “Mr. Fenton! Stop that incessant banging!” Danny froze with his head against the desk.

“Now, class, go home and get plenty of rest. We leave tomorrow morning so I want everyone here at 8:00. We will take a bus from here and go to Fenton Works at 8:30.” The class stood and walked out. Team Phantom stayed behind to talk to Mr. Lancer. “Umm, Mr. Lancer? We were planning on staying at Ma-Mom’s house tonight anyway because it's Friday. Can we just stay there instead of having to get up and come here just to go back?” Mr. Lancer nodded his head. “Yes I believe that will be fine. Now, next time, I want you to pay attention. You may have pulled your grades up since Freshmen year but I don’t want to see them slipping again.” Danny grinned slightly, “Won’t be a problem sir.” With one last nod, they walked out.

Outside, the Team met up with Jazz, who was there to pick them up. “Hey, Little Brother. Hello, Love. Good Day?” She slid into the driver’s seat of her car with Sam riding shotgun. Danny, Tuck, and Valerie slid into the back. “No. Lancer caught me writing in Latin and read the poem to the class. OH! And we have to go on a field trip to the GZ tomorrow.” Jazz’s hand froze on the ignition. She looked back at him. “WHAT! Are they stupid?!” Sam grabbed her hand, “I believe they are, it get’s worse though. Jack and Maddie are ‘leading’ the trip.” Jazz’s head dropped into her free hand. “Okay,” she said a moment later, “I’m going with. I don’t want you guys in there without me when something is bound to go wrong. I trust you, don’t worry about that. It’s Jack and Maddie I don’t trust.” They nodded.

Jack and Maddie had lost the ‘parent’ card when they pushed their responsibilities of baby Danny onto Jazz. The real clincher was when Mama (Pandora) and Dad (Clockwork) took over as their parents.

“So I take it we’re all sleeping at Fenton Works tonight?” They nodded affirmative. “Okay then, let’s go.” She started the car and off they went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (AN) I really hoped that didn't suck. The next chapter should be up sometime next week. The original designs aren't mine. All I did was edit hair and clothes. Let me know what you think~  
> -Nyx
> 
> **Edit**  
> I forgot the disclaimer that the images aren't mine. I just recolored them to fit my purpose. The original artist, Pisces19 on Deviantart, gave me permission to use and recolor their pictures.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, before they all went to bed, the Team made sure they had everything packed and ready to go. Ember, who had shown up and was sitting on Danny’s bed, was reading off the different lists.  
Valerie’s list  
Ecto-blasters -check  
Suit -check  
Small first-aid kit -check  
Extra Jacket -check  
Ghost Thermos -check  
Full box of Pop-tarts -check  
Tucker’s list  
Twelve Extra PDA batteries -check  
Ecto-arm guards -check  
Small first-aid kit -check  
Ghost Thermos -check  
Five bags of beef jerky -check  
Sam’s list  
Class set of Phantom Phones -check  
Ecto-Pistol -check  
Ecto-knives -check  
Large first-aid kit -check  
Ghost Thermos -check  
Bag of apples -check  
Jazz’s list  
Ecto-staff (birthday present from Danny) -check  
Extra hair ties -check  
Small first-aid kit -check  
Ghost Peeler bracelet -check  
Ghost Thermos -check  
Full box of crackers -check

  
Danny’s list  
Extendable time staff (a coronation/wedding present from Dad)-check  
Class set of small ecto-handguns -check  
Danny-sized first-aid kit -check (rude...well no that’s fair)  
Danny’s ecto-guns -check (they let him fire his own ecto blasts without raising suspicion)  
Ghost Thermos -check  
Bag of ecto-fruit (For him, Tucker, and Sam) -check

“Alright, Baby Pop. I think you’re as ready as you can be. Tuck messaged Mama, so the Zone knows to call you ‘Danny’. I hope your ready, Dipstick, you’re fair game when you’re not ‘Phantom’.” Danny chuckled as he moved to sit behind her and pulled her into his lap, “Yeah, yeah, I know. That’s why we’re making sure we have enough gear. We know something is going to go wrong.” He looked at the other’s.

“Alright guys, time to go to sleep. We need to get up early tomorrow morning if we want breakfast without any ectoplasm...though most of us can eat it without harm.” They all laughed as they left Danny’s room. Sam and Jazz going to Jazz’s room and Tucker and Valerie going to the guest room. Danny laid down with Ember in his arms. She turned around so she was facing him and smiled. “I love you.” He kissed her. “I love you too. Now get some sleep. I know you don’t actually sleep, but shut down for a little while. You don’t do that as often as much as you should.” She sighed, “I know I don’t, but I don’t like to when I’m not with you and I can’t sleep with you as much as I want to.” Danny’s smile turned sad. “I know, My Queen, but I will give away my identity soon and come home. You won’t be alone.” She kissed him again and buried her head in his chest. “Night, My King.” “Good night, My Queen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but that's where I wanted to leave it. Next will be longer, I promise. In case anybody hasn't noticed, I'm probably having a little too much fun drawing things out. Oh Well! A little insight into Danny and Ember's relationship. Let me know what you think~  
> -Nyx


	3. Chapter 3

Danny woke up at 6:30 the next morning. He tightened his arms around Ember. “Come on, Queenie, time to get up.” She slowly opened her eyes, a smile crossing her face. “Morning, My King.” He smiled at her. “Alright, as much as I hate it, you have to head back home. I want a non-ecto breakfast and I want you home safe. I’ll see you soon okay?” “She nodded and kissed him. “See you soon, My King. Don’t keep me waiting.” He smiled. “I won’t. Watch out for Jack and Maddie when you get down there.” Ember shook her head. “I know, Dipstick, I won’t let them see me. I’ve done this before.” Danny sighed, “ I know, I know. I just worry.” They kissed one last time. “I know you do. I’ll be careful.” “I love you, tell Ellie the same.” She nodded. “Always.”

As she phased through the floor, Danny opened his door and walked out of his room. He heard two more doors open and looked over to see Jazz, Sam, Tuck, and Val coming from their respective rooms as well. “Morning, Guys! Sleep well?” He smirked at the couples. “Oh Shut up Danny!” “Yeah man, we needed to be rested for today. We had no time for that kind of thing.” Tucker looked sulky at the reminder. “Ouch!” Val hit him. Everyone laughed as they made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

“What should we have for breakfast? I was thinking...breakfast casserole.” They nodded their consent and pulled out everything they needed. Danny was standing next to the oven, chopping up half of the ingredients at a quick pace. Sam was pulling out plates and silverware and an oven safe pan, throwing them at Jazz, who was behind her, without looking. Jazz was setting the table. Tucker and Val were at the other counter cutting up and mixing the rest of the ingredients. When something was done, it would get thrown at Val who would catch it in the bowl. Tucker was cutting up the rest of the ingredients. Danny and Tucker were throwing knives at each other from across the kitchen when one would need a knife the other had.

They were all still in their PJ’s so most of their scars and tattoos were on display. They were comfortable with, and trusted each other, so it wasn’t anything new for them to be more open together. The older Fenton’s were down in the lab and wouldn’t be up until the class arrived, so they didn’t need to worry about them seeing anything. The tattoo on Danny’s back was the biggest one of all of them. It was the Crown of Fire with the Ring of Rage in the center of it. Running through it was the neck of Ember’s guitar. Below the crown and to the right, was Tucker’s symbol. A black hexagon overlapping a green hexagon with a yellow lightning bolt and a green DP inside it. To the left was Val’s symbol, the black and red triangle from her suit with a DP inside it. Level with the crown and to the right was Sam’s symbol. It was the rose that been at her neck when Undergrowth had taken over her. However, the black swirl that had originally been there was replaced by a black DP. On the other side of the Crown, was Jazz’s symbol: a light blue circle with her ecto-staff and Ghost Peeler bracelet in the center. Above the Crown and the Guitar was Dana’s symbol. A red circle with a shining ice crystal in the center. The whole thing sat on top of a background that was half ice and half fire.

Ellie, or Danielle, was Danny’s clone. Though now, she was Danny and Ember’s 4 year old daughter. They had gone to Clockwork and had asked him to change the time of her body to match her mental and emotional age. She had only been alive a short while so the teenage body, without truly growing into it, was uncomfortable and borderline painful. Now, she looked her age and couldn’t be any happier.

When everything was done, and the food was in the oven, they cleaned the knives and started throwing them again. Sam sitting on the counter next to the wall with Jazz standing between her legs. Val was sitting on the other counter, her legs kicking slightly against the cabinets under her, with Tucker standing beside her. Danny was sitting on the counter next to the toaster, his legs crossed underneath him.

With different regions in the GZ speaking different languages, all of them had learned as many as they could. They enjoyed using as many of the different languages they could when they talked.

Val threw a knife at Danny. “Svo, hvernig gerum við þetta?(So, how do we do this?)” she spoke in Icelandic. As Danny threw two different knives at Val and Jazz, Sam responded in German, “Fragst du, wie wir uns in der Zone verhalten? (Do you ask how we behave in the zone?)” Val nodded and launched a knife at her. Tuck piped up in Esperanto, “Jes, dude. Kion ni devus fari? (Yes, dude. What should we do?)” Danny tilted his head in thought as he caught the four knives thrown at him from different people and threw them back. Finally, he said, “Νομίζω ότι πρέπει να δράσουμε κανονικά μέχρι να πάει στραβά. Σε αυτό το σημείο μπορούμε πιθανώς να παίξουμε τα περισσότερα πράγματα με μερική αλήθεια. (I think we have to act normally until it goes wrong. At this point we can probably play most things with some truth.)” He always did favor Greek. Jazz nodded her head from between Sam’s arms and threw a knife at Tucker. “Si, creo que funcionaría. Podemos dicir que fomos caza de pantasmas. Isto debería abarcar a maioría das bases. Agora, estarei de volta. Necesito usar o baño. (Yes, I think it would work. We can say that we were hunting ghosts. This should cover most of the bases. Now, I'll be back. I need to use the bathroom.)” she added in Galician. Sam tightened her arms around Jazz before she let her pull away, catching both the knife ment herself and the one meant for Jazz.

As she left, Danny launched a knife at Tucker, who caught it, and asked in Filipino, “Hey Tuck, gaano karaming oras ang mayroon kami hanggang sa makarating ang lahat dito? (Hey Tuck, how much time do we have until all comes here?)” Tuck twirled the knife before throwing it up and letting Val catch it. He checked his PDA. “Сейчас всего семь пятнадцать. Еда была в духовке ... пятнадцать минут. Раскройте его, и ему понадобятся только пять минут. (Now it's only seven fifteen. The food was in the oven ... fifteen minutes. Uncover it, and it will only need five minutes.)” He answered in Russian. Danny nodded as he and Sam finished a mini-knife war across the kitchen...Sam won. She then easily walked through the path of sharp flying objects and uncovered the casserole, before returning to her previous spot. Val tossed a knife at Danny who then threw it at Tucker.

Jazz chose that moment to walk back into the room, going back to her spot between Sam’s arms and legs and catching a knife thrown her way. Nobody, not even Jazz, noticed the seven other people watching from just the other side of the doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am having way too much fun with the drawings...I hope you liked it, though. I know, I know, that first paragraph probably sounds really OC. However! I see Danny as being the overly sweet/caring/romantic type, SO that's what I wrote. I loved writing this chapter. Also, I am a language geek. I love pretty much all of them. The way they sound, the emotion each syllable requires depending on the language...it's so much fun! That's my favorite part of this chapter if I'm being honest; the languages. Also, getting close to actually going into the Zone! I wonder what's going to happen there, hmm? I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think~  
> -Nyx


	4. Chapter 4

Mr. Lancer waited outside the school with the bus. He had gotten the bus and shown up early, 7:00, only to find that everyone was already there. Dash and Kwan were tossing, what looked like glasses, back and forth. Nathan was trying to get them back for an upset Mikey. Paulina and Star were gossiping from the sidelines, occasionally laughing at the misfortune of the nerds. “Mr. Baxter! Return his glasses now.” Dash froze before reluctantly doing as he was told. Lancer nodded. “Well then, I guess we can head off now. Everyone on the bus.” Once everyone was in and seated, Mr. Lancer sat down in the driver’s seat and took off. Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at Fenton Works. “Alright everybody, off the bus.”

As they all piled off the bus, Mr. Lancer walked up the steps to the front door and knocked. When nobody answered he glanced at the windows. There was at least one person awake. He knocked again and only had to wait a few seconds before the door was opened. In front of him, stood Jazz Fenton. But, what had his eyes raising was her state of dress. She was wearing a half-unzipped black jacket that appeared to be a few sizes too big over a faded blue sports bra, and he could just see the edges of her purple sleep shorts. The rest of the class looked over and widened their eyes when they, too, noticed her choice of clothing.  
\---------  
Jazz was just walking back from the bathroom when she thought she heard someone knock on the door. She waited a moment, and then it happened again. Forgetting that she was mostly undressed, she opened it. To her surprise, Danny’s class was waiting on the other side. Her eyes narrowed. “What are you guys doing here? Aren’t you a bit early?” She bit out. Nobody seemed to notice the tone, or it was ignored, as Mr. Lancer quickly explained that everyone was excited so they left early. She sighed, annoyed, “Alright, well, the guys and I are just about to sit down for breakfast. We didn’t make enough for you guys so I hope your not hungry. You won't get any. Come in, then. And shut the door behind you.” As she walked away, the teacher and his class of six (usually ten) came through the door and stood there awkwardly. Not knowing what else to do, they followed in the direction Jazz had gone. They stopped in the doorway of the kitchen just in time to see Jazz catch a KNIFE thrown at the back of her head. Then they saw her slip in between Sam’s arms and legs, and wondered what that was about.

They started looking around. First thing they noticed was that everyone was throwing knives at each other and not getting hurt. They watched as Valerie caught two and took notice of her clothes. She was wearing red short shorts and an orange, low-cut tank top. She threw a knife at Sam and they saw her clothes too. She was wearing a blue mini-shirt, much like the one she wore in Freshmen year, and black shorts. They followed the knife as she launched it at Tucker. He was wearing red basketball shorts and a black tank top. He threw the knife at Jazz and they watched as she caught it. She made a motion and two more were thrown at her. She then threw all three at her brother Danny. Danny was only wearing blue basketball shorts. He caught all three knives and threw them all at different people.

The next thing they took notice of where the muscles they all seemed to have. Jazz seemed to have the least, but they could really only see her legs and a bit of her stomach so they weren’t sure. Valerie and Tucker both had a substantial amount as well. Sam was not as much of a surprise because she had the highest grade in Gym. Danny, he was the biggest shocker. He wasn’t overly muscular but he looked as though he could take out Dash and Kwan at the same time and have no trouble in doing so. Everyone was speechless.

That was when they noticed the tattoos everyone had. Tucker had the symbol for the Red Huntress over his heart and a cartoon ghost on his right side. On his left wrist they could see a string of binary code but they didn’t know what it said. He threw a knife at Sam.

She had a blue heart over her own. Twisting up her left leg, were several thorny vines. She threw the knife at Valerie.

The tattoo over her heart was a large yellow lightning bolt outlined in black. She also had a staggered line of red triangles running down both arms. She threw the knife at Jazz.

On Jazz, they could see the edges of a purplish rose over her heart. She threw the knife at Danny.

On him, they could see a purple and blue guitar over his heart. On his left arm, above the elbow, they could see a strange faceless clock. In the same place on the right, they saw a really creepy box. On the inside of his left leg, they could see a pale blue diamond. On the sides of his stomach, they could just barely see what looked like frost on the left side and blue fire on the right. The implication of a bigger tattoo on his back left them all gaping. He threw the knife at Valerie and they followed it.

Finally they took notice of the scars everyone had. Valerie seemed to only have a few scars on her arms and a long one on her right leg, going from the front of her knee to back of her ankle. They watched as she threw a knife straight up and Tucker caught it above his head. Tucker’s legs seem to be the worst on him. They also noticed a bigger scar on the inside of his left arm when he pulled it back to throw a knife at Jazz. Because she was wearing the jacket, they couldn’t see much. She had pulled the sleeves up at some point, so they could see the beginning of twin scars starting at her wrists and going under where they couldn't see. She didn’t so much as catch the knife as she did redirect it. She appeared to flip the handle around her wrist and then fling it upward. Sam caught it and they saw the thousands of tiny little marks on her forearms. They looked as though they came from a thorn bush or something (heh). Below her knees, her legs had the same marks. When she threw the knife at Danny, they almost died from shock. He had what appeared to be multiple stab wounds in his gut. A burn on his left forearm. His right shoulder had something like claw marks that stopped over where his heart would be if it were on that side. His legs were so covered in scars, they didn’t think they would find a clear patch of skin if they tried. He threw the knife to Jazz

Every one of them, also had the Danny Phantom symbol on their right shoulders.

Before anyone could find their voice a loud *ding* sounded through the air. Tucker turned to the oven beside him and pulled out the pan...bare handed! Mikey squeaked when Tucker put the pan down on top of the oven and they heard a sizzle. At once, Sam was on the ground in front of Jazz with her right hand raised toward them and her left holding a knife in a practiced and deadly grip. Jazz let herself be pushed back by her girlfriend, as she already knew they were in the house; even if she may have forgotten in the midst of all the knife throwing. Valerie had one hand hovering over her necklace and another holding a knife just like Sam. Tucker had three knifes in each hand, holding them like Wolverine. Danny was crouched behind them all, looking very much like a practiced hunter. He also held a knife in each hand. In an instant they had gone from fun-loving to deadly.

Jazz stifled her laughter and put her hand on Sam’s shoulder. To help calm them all, she spoke in Greek; her and Danny’s mother’s language. “Συγνώμη, ξέχασα να αναφέρω ότι η τάξη ήταν εδώ. (Sorry, I forgot to mention that the class was here.)” They eased up out of their positions, Sam pulled Jazz back into her arms(She loved being taller, if only by a few inches), and Danny spoke in kind. “Εξαιρετική. Τέλεια. Τώρα ξέρουν για τις ουλές και τα τατουάζ. Και, κρίνοντας από τη μικρή έκπληξη στα μάτια τους, μας είδαν να παίζουμε με τα μαχαίρια. Πιέτα! Πώς παίζουμε αυτό; (Exceptional. Perfect. Now they know about scars and tattoos. And, judging by the little surprise in their eyes, they saw us playing with the knives. Tuck! How do we play this?) Now the class just looked confused. Dash opened his mouth but Val held her hand up. “Υποθέτω ότι θα πρέπει να παίξουμε νωρίς την κάρτα 'Ghost Hunting'. (I guess we should play the 'Ghost Hunting' card early.)” The whole team nodded.

Mr. Lancer took that moment to find his voice. “Myth of Sisyphus! What was that? And what happened to you five?” Sam gave them a deadpanned look. “We hunt ghosts.” They blinked stupidly. Val spoke up. “Now, we are going to eat our breakfast because that’s why we made it. You can stand around like idiots or you can go sit in the living room.” Nobody moved. The team sighed before they got their food and sat at the table and ate.

When they finished eating, the Team stood and pushed past the class. They still hadn’t moved. As the class turned to follow their movements, they saw the rest of the tattoo on Danny’s back. Their jaws dropped...again. “Whoa. Hey Fenturd! When did you get muscles and that huge tattoo?” Danny sighed as he looked back at them. The rest of the Team continued up the stairs at a look from Danny. “Like Sam said, Baxter, we hunt ghosts. We have since Freshmen year. Doing something like that for four years will do this to anybody. As for the Tattoo...well, let’s just say it came with the job.” And then he, too, disappeared up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey0~ I have to say, this is probably one of my favorites so far because I had so much fun drawing out the tattoos. I spent forever on them, wanting them to be just right. Now! Here we get to see the class' reaction to the "Nerds/Losers". A little more into the relationship of Sazz (Thank you xX_SHIPPER_Xx for that name). I see Sam as being almost overly possessive and protective of what she deems 'hers' and Jazz loves feeling loved so she doesn't have anything against it. Danny, having been out in the field the longest and with the least protection, has the most scars; even with his ghostly healing. The others take some hits themselves when they're out fighting. It usually happens when their on their own so Danny can have a break. The knife throwing was a lot of fun to write. Most people just say that their throwing them but I thought it would be cool if they had a definitive path. Plus, it made it much easier to move the classes attention from one person to the next. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think~  
> -Nyx


	5. Chapter 5

Downstairs, the class and Mr. Lancer sat down and tried to wrap their heads around what they just learned. However, they could make no sense of what had happened. The "losers" of Casper High were buff, had a shit-ton of scars, and had a few tattoos each. They didn't know what to make of any of it.

If they listened closely, they could here the Team talking from upstairs. All the voices seemed to come from one place. Though, they couldn't understand a single word of it.

\---------

Upstairs, the Team all grabbed their normal clothes and gear and made their way to Danny's room. There was nothing they hadn't seen of the other at this point, so no one cared anymore. They had also learned to change pretty quick by this point; they never knew when there would be an attack. Knowing that there were people downstairs, they decided to use a language they were sure nobody else understood. They used Ghostspeak. (Ghostspeak is going to be a right shift four-shift cipher but I am still going to put the translation)

Jazz looked at her little brother, "Ws, rsa xlex xlic orsb wsqi sj syv wigvixw, evi ai ksmrk xs glerki syv keqi tper? (So, now that they know some of our secrets, are we going to change the game plan?)" Danny shook his head. "Rs. Ai wxmgo amxl xli gyvvirx tper. (No. We stick with the current plan.)" The others nodded. "Epvmklx. (Alright.)" Tucker looked up from tying his last boot. "Lic kmvpw? (Hey girls?)" They looked at him. "Hs imxliv sj xsy lezi e temv sj fssxw xlex Tepurme erh Wxev ger ywi? Xlic lezi liipw sr, erh mj wsqixlmrk lettirw, M hs rsx aerx xs liev xlimv fmxglmrk. (Do either of you have a pair of boots that Paulina and Star can use? They are wearing heels, and if something goes wrong, I do not want to hear their bitching.)" Jazz walked out the door, only the reappear a moment later with two pairs of her old hunting boots. She didn't wear them anymore cause Danny kept buying her new ones. Sam looked them over, "M xlmro xlswi ampp asvo nywx jmri. (I think those will work just fine.)" They slung their bags over their shoulders and, with one last look at each other, descended the stairs.

Mikey noticed them first, "Ah! They look normal. Nothing about the way they look now gives away how they look underneath the clothes." Nathan tilted his head. "Do you think they dress like that on purpose?" The others didn't know what to say.

They watched as the Team shared a look, and then Jazz and Valerie walked to Paulina and Star. They each held out a pair of boots, and the two A-Listers recoiled. "What do you think you're doing? Get those nasty things out of my face!" Paulina screeched. "Yeah, those are, like, hideous. I, like, don't want those on my feet." Sam pinched the bridge of her nose and walked over. She glared at the two popular girls. "If something, anything, goes wrong, you two are going to be stuck in heels. I, for one, don't want to hear your bitching. I also don't want to have to carry your sorry asses if it comes to that. So put on the boots and we won't have a problem. Okay?" Sam was smiling sweetly by the end. Everyone, including Team Phantom, shivered at that look. Jazz looked smug. The girls looked at the boots, looked back at Sam, and decided that the boots were safer. After some grumbling and many glares, the girls were laced up in the sturdy shoes.

Danny saw that everyone was ready so he walked over to the door to the lab. He banged on it and then opened it. "Ma-Mom! Dad! Mr. Lancer and the class are here!" They heard a crash, and then the Older Fenton's appeared. They looked at the gathered students and smiled. "Hello Kids! Come on down to the lab and we'll get started." They turned around and walked back down the stairs. The class, sans Team Phantom, shared smiles and raced after them.

When the Team finally made it to the bottom of the staircase, they could hear Jack and Maddie giving them a rundown of everything in the Specter Bus. The team listened as well in case there was anything new that they needed to watch out for or shut off.

"Okay so, next to me is the Specter Bus. We designed and built it specifically for this trip so everyone should have enough room. We put window's into the sides so people can see out into the expanse of the Ghost Zone. We've outfitted the Bus with every weapon we have. No ghost is going to get into the Specter Bus on my watch." "Maddie! Did you pack the fudge?" She sighed, "Yes, Jack dear. It's in the fridge beside the passenger's seat." He smiled until he heard where it was. "But I wanted to drive!" She gave him a look. "You can't eat fudge and drive, Dear." "Ah! Your right! You can drive Maddie!" Maddie, the students, Mr. Lancer, and Team Phantom all sighed in relief. "Alright now! We're only going to be in the Ghost Zone for a few hours. We'll look around, explore some, and be back in time for a late lunch. Our daughter Jazz will be also be coming with us. Now, if everyone would get onto the Bus we can get this trip started."

Jack and Maddie slid into the front seats with Mr, Lancer behind them. Behind him, sat Mikey and Nathan. Behind them, Star and Paulina were giggling about the Ghost Boy. Behind the girls, Dash and Kwan were talking about becoming best friends with Phantom. At the very back, with their bags strapped tightly to their backs, Team Phantom shared weary glances. That bad feeling? The one they had had since the trips announcement? It just got a thousand times worse.

That bad feeling? The one they had had since the trips announcement? It just got a thousand times worse  
"Tuck." He looked at Jazz. "Yeah?" She grimaced. "You and Val hack into the system and make sure everything is up to our standards, not Jack and Maddie's." He nodded and gestured to Valerie, who was holding Tuck's backup PDA. "Already on it." Sam leaned over. "Good. Make sure it's done fast. We're leaving."

The Specter Bus rumbled to life under them and shifted forward into the swirling green expanse that was the Fenton portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda a short chapter but it is important. We get to see more of how well the team works together and how comfortable they are with each other. We also get to see more on the classes reaction to them. UP NEXT! We finally venture into the Ghost Zone. I wonder how this is going to play out. As always, I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think~
> 
> -Nyx


	6. Chapter 6

The team sighed collectively. It felt good to be home. The tension in all of them eased up. The class, the teacher, and the elder Fenton’s were so focused on the new environment that they weren’t paying attention to the team. None of which, were paying any attention to the GZ. Sam had pulled Jazz into her lap, breathing in the smell of her shampoo. Jazz was relaxed against the muscled stomach behind her, eyes closed. Valerie was curled into Tucker’s side, helping Tuck as he ran through the different controls for the Specter Bus and changed them to their liking. Danny, sitting between the two couples, smiled softly. Being home was relaxing for all of them.

They moved forward for a good ten minutes before Mikey got his head on straight. “Mr. and Mrs. Fenton? What are those purple doors? Where do they lead?” Danny smirked borderline maliciously. How would the Fenton’s answer the question? He knew they hadn’t been in the Ghost Zone before and he also knew they couldn’t leave the question unanswered. Before Maddie could come up with a diversion or excuse to the question, Jack opened his mouth. “Well, we don’t know! I mean, we’ve never been here before so how would we?” The large man never stopped grinning. The class blinked stupidly…”WHAT!?!” they yelled. 

 

Maddie had the decency to look sheepish. “Well, we didn’t think it was safe. We didn’t want to have something happen and then not be able to get back.” Lancer’s eyes narrowed. “So you thought it was a good idea to take children with you on your first trip into THE GHOST ZONE?!?!” The Phantom Team held in snickers. “Um..I..well-” Maddie was at a loss. She had no way of answering without digging herself into a deeper hole.

She didn’t have to answer. 

Danny, Sam, and Tucker’s heads, shortly followed by Jazz and Valerie’s, snapped to the window next to them. There, grinning like a lunatic, was Technus. “It’s Nicolai!” Who was not exactly their enemy anymore, but he did like to annoy them. “Shit!” Sam swore. “He’s gonna crash us. Tuck! Have you set up Danny’s Ghost Override for the Bus yet?” He shook his head. “No. It’s only about half way done.” “Dammit!”

The Bus shuddered, froze, and then dropped. Incoherent screaming was the only thing that anyone could make out. “TUCK! VAL! Land this damn thing!” The two techies head Jazz shout over the commotion. The two quickly activated the first program Tuck had installed the minute he hacked into the Bus. It disconnected all the controls from the front, so Jack and Maddie would still think they were controlling everything, and connected everything to the PDA’s that Tuck and Val had. They glanced outside to figure out where they were, and then quickly aimed for the Island they knew to be connected to Johnny 13’s trail.

“BRACE YOURSELVES!” Danny’s voice rang out. Sam tightened her arms around Jazz, wanting to protect her as much as possible. Everyone, barring Danny, gripped the seat they were sitting in and held on for dear (half)life.

*BOOM*

The Bus landed, but it was a good one. The door blew off and the windows all cracked. Tucker and Valerie, who hadn’t held onto anything because they were trying to land the SB, slammed into the seat into of them and passed out. Sam, in trying to keep Jazz from getting injured, slid off the seat and rammed into the seat in front of her and passed out. Jazz remained in her arms and awake. Danny, who didn’t have a seat directly in front of him, went flying into the back of Mr. Lancer’s seat. The Specter Bus skid across the ground, losing side panels, flooring, wiring, and everything in between as it went. When it finally slid to a stop, the class were lying strewn throughout the wreckage.

Bruised and sore, but relatively uninjured, the class and the Fenton's slowly started to rise. Mr. Lancer blinked, clearing his bleary eyes. “Class! I’m calling role, so answer if you can hear me!” He heard a few groan, so he knew he was heard.  
“Mr. Fenton.” “I’m alright teach-man!”  
“Mrs. Fenton.” “I’m okay Mr. Lancer.”  
“Dash.” “Here.”  
“Kwan.” “Here.”  
“Paulina.” “Here”  
“Star.” “Here.”  
“Mikey.” “Here.”  
“Nathan.” “Here.”  
“Danny.” “...”  
“Sam.” “...”  
“Tucker.” “...”  
“Valerie.” “...”  
“Jazz.” “I’m good. I’ve got Sam, Tuck, and Val here too, but they got knocked unconscious.”

Everyone followed the sound of her voice. There, stuck underneath what looked like part of the back paneling, was the aforementioned people. From what they could see, Sam was wrapped around Jazz. Tucker was curled around something metal. And Valerie’s leg was stuck under the edge of the metal. “Great Gatsby! Dash! Kwan! Come help Mr. and Mrs. Fenton get this off of them.” The two stumbled over. “Come one teach, why do we gotta help the nerd herd?” Maddie, standing by her husband on the other side of the metal, glared at the boys. “Because they’re stuck and can’t get out on their own. Help. My. Babies.” Nobody noticed when Jazz’s eyebrows furrowed. ‘Why would she care now? She hasn’t in a long time.’

Together, they heaved the heavy metal off the four. It landed with a loud clang off to the side. Tucker snapped awake at the noise. “Wha-! Who-!” He blinked, before taking in his surroundings. “Jazz, where’s Danny?” Jaz was not surprised that that was the first thing he asked. They all would have done the same in his shoes. Danny was their friend. Their brother. Their leader. Their protector. He was theirs and they would do anything to keep it that way. “Not sure. Wake your girl and I’ll wake mine. We’ll need their help in waking Danny.” He scoffed. “Understatement.”

Twisting in her girlfriends hold, even unconscious she had one hell of a grip, Jazz set about waking Sam. She kissed her, ignoring the shocked gasps from the people standing around her. Sam’s arms came up to wrap around Jazz. When Jazz pulled back a moment later, Sam’s eyes flitted open. She smirked at the flushed look Jazz now sported.

Tucker shifted ‘till he was almost over top of Valerie, rolling her over and deciding to go a different route than Jazz. He tickled her. Eyes snapping open, Valerie flung her hand out in an attempt to make contact with whatever was touching her. “OW!” Sam and Jazz giggled at the pained shout from their friend. 

Standing, with less difficulty than the others thought possible after what just happened, the team moved toward Danny. Valerie leaned heavily on Tucker, trying not to put any weight on her left leg until they had a chance to bandage it.

Before they could get very far, though, Maddie was shouting. “Jasmine Fenton! What possessed you into thinking the Manson girl is right for you.” It was more of a demand than a question. She gave her ‘mother’ a blank stare. “I decided it, Mom.” Her tone was as icy as the Far Frozen. “I happen to really like Sam, and you can do nothing about it.” Sam felt the need to defend as well. “Now, Mrs. F, if you would be so kind as to take your opinion and shove it. Great. Thanks.” Slipping her hand into Jazz’s, she turned the both of them without giving Maddie a chance to retaliate. “Alright, guys. Let’s go wake the beast.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here's the next chapter! Here we see the entry into the Zone and, of course, something has gone wrong. We see that, while Danny is the leader, he trusts his Team to do what he knows they can. We also get to see Maddie's reaction to Jazz's relationship with Sam. And I'm sorry if that was offensive to any of you, I took offense to it and I wrote it! Next up! We get to see them wake Danny, and decide what to do from there. I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think~  
> -Nyx


	7. Chapter 7

The four stood around the prone form of Danny. He had been thrown the farthest out of everyone. The class stood a bit away, at the request of the Team who were shocked when they listened, and watched on in confusion as Sam, Tucker, Valerie, and Jazz debated...something. They weren’t close enough to hear, and they couldn’t get closer without one of the four glaring in their direction.

\---------------  
“So...who get’s to wake him up this time?” Tucker immediately threw her under the (Specter) bus. “Your turn Jazz! I did it last time!” Sam shook her head, glaring at the boy as Dash tried to creep closer, and intervened. “Geez Tuck, I didn’t know you were that much of a baby. You get thrown around and beaten up by ghosts all the time but you can’t wake your brother up?” He spluttered indignantly. “Valerie, my love! You’re on my side right?...Right?” Val fought back a smirk. “Of course dear.” But, before the boy had a chance to celebrate, Val continued talking. “But...Sam makes a valid point. You aren’t really that much of a baby are you? It might be a deal breaker…” She trailed off, leaving the hacker to fret. Despite a small part of him knowing he was being manipulated, he still took the bait. “I’m no coward! Watch! I will wake Danny without fail!”

 

The other three stepped back, knowing fully well what was about to happen. Tucker stepped up next to the sleeping boy. Nudging him with his foot, he spoke. “Yo Danny! Wake up Brother. We got shit t-aaaahhhhh! Oof.” Tucker suddenly found breathing very difficult. Getting his bearings, he could feel the rough ground of the GZ land through the back of his shirt. There was also a shoe shaped pressure on the his chest. He blinked up into the face of Danny, whose features were quickly morphing from wild and defensive to shocked and sheepish and a little quilty. That would have to change. Wheezing, “Think you can lift your foot off me, Brother?” “Ah! Sorry Tuck.” He moved back and put his hand out, pulling the downed boy up when he took the offered appendage.

Three thumps were heard from behind Danny as the rest of the Team hit the floor laughing. “Hey! You guys tricked me into waking him up! You knew that would happen!” Because of their distracted state, the other students and the adults - who had finally decided to join the rest of the group - were able to get closer and heard what Tucker said. Dash looked confused and a bit intimidated at what the ‘Dweeb’ just did. Before he could stop himself, he asked the question on everyone’s minds.

“What do you mean ‘You knew that would happen’? It’s not like Fenturd could have ever done that before. It must have been a fluke.” Danny looked miffed. He turned to the team. “Наистина ли все още вярва, че съм некомпетентен, слаб, глупак? Той ни е видял в кухнята по-рано, нали? (Does he still believe I am incompetent, weak, fool? He saw us in the kitchen earlier, did not he?)” Jazz responded in kind, “Той го направи. Мисля, че просто не иска да го признае. (He did. I think he just does not want to admit it.)” Valerie nodded. “Най-вероятно. Сега ги оставихме да стоят в объркване достатъчно дълго. Как ще обясним това? (Most likely. Now we let them stay in confusion long enough. How will we explain this?)” Sam hummed before speaking, “Точно как казахме, че ще го направим. Казваме им, че сме ловци на призраци и че можем да ги измъкнем оттук. (Just how we said we'd do it. We tell them we're ghost hunters and we can get them out of here.)” Danny nodded in affirmative, but before he could say anything else, Dash piped back up. “Yo idiots! We can still hear you! Just cause we dont know what your saying doesnt mean you can talk without us!” Sam and Jazz both shuddered, whispering in tandem. “Ugh, I could hear his grammar screaming for help.” Danny and Tucker stifled their snickers. Val spoke up. “We were trying to decide if we wanted to tell you our secret or not. We decided that the only way to get us all home would be to tell you that we hunt ghosts and have been here before.” Danny piped up from her side immediately. “Yep, and we know our way around.”

There was a pregnant pause before- “DANIEL, JASMINE, TUCKER, SAMANTHA, VALERIE! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS! THIS IS A DANGEROUS PLACE FULL OF ECTO PLASMIC SCUM! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN SERIOUSLY INJURED!” Danny tilted his head, confused at Maddie’s sudden concern. “First of all, don’t shout. You never know what ghost is close by. Secondly, what else was I supposed to do? I’m the son of two ‘ghost hunters’. The first time was an accident but the rest were to sate my curiosity, they -” He pointed at the Team standing behind him “- just followed me.” Jack threw in his opinion before Maddie had the chance to go off again. “Still! That was very dangerous. The ghosts could have hurt you because you don’t have the skills that I, Jack Fenton, have. You will not be coming here again.” Maddie nodded her head in agreement. “Jack’s right kids. None of you will be coming here again.” They gave no response.

Tucker glanced over at Danny, saw his minute nod, and looked back at everyone else. “We can lead you guys out of here. However, it will take a few days. When Technus blew up the Specter Bus, he blew us way off course. He also switched on the thrusters so we were traveling much faster than we should have been when we went down.” Valerie joined in. “And because we could really only guide the SB to a landing spot rather than truly steer it, we landed much farther away from the portal than we would have liked.” Sam took over. “And because of that, now we have to trek back.” Jazz jumped in. “Fortunately, we’re pretty close to Johnny and Kitty’s so we might can get them to give us, and the wreckage, a ride to Frostbite. Then, Frostbite and his people can fix the SB and we can go home.” Valerie took back over. “On the bright side, you all get to see more of the ghost zone than you originally thought you would. Paulina, Star, you happy we gave you those boots now?” Neither responded, though they did have the decency to look sheepish.

Danny took too long to wrap up the speech, because the next thing anyone can is Maddie and Jack vehemently arguing about going anywhere near a ghost’s lair; let alone more than one. And getting help from one? Forget it. Danny broke in before they could get to far into their rant. “Look, I understand you don’t trust them. However, we do. And you can’t complain because we’re the only ones who can get the rest of you out of here. Now, I’m going to walk over to Young Blood’s lair and see if he doesn’t mind giving us a ride. Last I knew he was playing Captain again so he should have a ship or something that will fit all of us, and the broken SB. While I do that, you are going to sit here. They” - He pointed to his team again - “are going to look for our bags in the wreckage. When I get back, I will most likely have a ghost with me. Possible even more than one. You are not going to shoot hi- actually. Hand them over. Now.” He held out his hands to Jack and Maddie who protested violently. “I mean it, Jack. Madeline. Hand over the weapons. I will not have you shooting my pe-friends.” He cursed internally at his slip - hoping nobody noticed. They reluctantly handed over the weapons.

“There, was that so hard.” He handed the weapons to his team before reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a pair of Phantom phones and put them on. Sam heard them connect with the ones she was wearing. “Tuck, Vall, Jazz. When you find your bags, put yours in and pass out the class sets of what we brought.” They nodded. Lowering his voice, he spoke again. “Keep a close eye on Jack and Maddie. I highly doubt they gave me all of the weapons they had on them. For their clothes being jumpsuits, they can hide a truly impressive amount of weapons on their persons. Maddie especially.” They nodded again.

 

“Hey loser!” It was Kwan this time. “How long is it going to take you to get to this ghost’s lair? None of us want to have to wait on your slow ass.” Danny raised an eyebrow. “Are you really that oblivious? I mean seriously.” He points to the purple door about a mile down the path. “Honestly. He’s not that far away from here.” Dash snorts. “Yeah right. You’ll still be super slow. I might even take a nap while I wait.” Mikey and Nathan, despite seeing the signs that Danny was actually quite athletic, stayed quiet out of fear of the A-List. Danny rolled his eyes. “Whatever Baxter.” And then he was gone. Everyone looked over to the door he had pointed to previously and saw that Danny was already halfway there. 

\----------------  
Danny reached the door quickly, though not as fast as he could have if he didn't have to act human. Knocking on the door, he only had to wait a moment for it to open. But Young Blood wasn't alone. With him was- “Young Blood! Kitty!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back my little ghosties! Sorry it took me so long. School is kicking my ass this year. All four of my core classes are duel credit so I've got a shit tone more college work than most high school juniors. I'm trying to not take longer than a month on my updates but I'm not sure if that is gonna work how I want it to. Anyway! We don't have much in the way of forward movement here bit I didn't really want to move to fast. I wanted this chapter to develop the characters a bit more and start showing the true colors of Team Phantom. And yes! I did make Danny go to Young Blood! I have this head-canon that Johnny and Kitty adopt Young Blood and Danny helps babysit sometimes. So now all of them get along really well. Next time, we get to see the reaction of Kitty to Danny's class. We also get to see the Fenton's reaction to the Ghosts. Who agrees with Danny that they didn't give up all of their weapons? As always, I hope you enjoyed!  
> Let me know what you think~  
> -Nyx


	8. Chapter 8

In front of Danny, stood none other than the infamous Kitty. After the whole thing with Jazz had been cleared up, Kitty had become one of the Team’s best friends. Turns out, she wasn’t jealous of the girls Johnny was looking at, she was mad that he was avoiding her after she mentioned wanting to adopt Young Blood. When they finally reconciled, the went through with the adoption - going so far as to sign papers and file them with Ghost Writer - and then apologized to Danny and Crew. Her, Jazz, Sam, and Valerie even go on shopping trips from time to time. Those were the days that Johnny hung out with Tuck and Danny and they worked on the different machinery in the HUB.

“Danny! What are you doing here? I don’t need you to babysit today. And aren’t you supposed to be-” Danny pointed behind himself before she could finish and her words trailed off as she saw who he was pointing to. “Oh! What happened? With you and the Team it should have gone fairly smooth.” Danny chuckled. “Yeah, it should have but Technus scent us reeling before Tuck had a chance to install the software we needed him to. And now everyone is stuck in the Zone. WE even had to give them some info on us, though we only told them that we’ve been here before and know our way around. I said I was going to come ask Young Blood if he could give us a ride cause he was still playing Captain last time I was here. Think you could give us a lift to the Far Frozen, Young?” Kitty whistled and her eyes flashed as she cracked her knuckles. “Seems like I get to go give computer a virus.” “Yeah sure, Danny. I’ve got enough room on me ship to hold ya lot.” Danny gulped. “Kitty, remind me never to piss you off. And thanks, Young. Really, we needed the help. The Team and I could probably get everyone there safely but I don’t want to chance Walker, I don’t think he’s ever going to like me. And we wouldn’t have been able to get the SB there without me having to show off my strength, which wasn’t happening.” The two nodded. “Not a problem, Danny. Let me just- Johnny! I’m going with Young Blood and helping Danny get his class to the Far Frozen!” She turned and shouted back into the still open doorway. Johnny’s answering shout confirmed that “he had heard them, that he understood where they were going, to be careful, that he was going to stay and work on his bike with Shadow, and damn woman do you have to yell so loud!” Danny and Young Blood laughed as Kitty’s purse caught ecto-green fire and she threw it at her husband. The resounding yelp scent the two further into their giggle fit.

Absently, Danny heard the clicks in his ear as the Team connected to channel 1.

When they finally calmed down enough to move, they began making their way down the path to Danny’s class.

Danny relaxed some more when he heard what Sam said and saw Tuck start heading their way.

\-----------

Sam sighed, exasperated, when she saw how far down the path Danny was already. “Honestly, that boy.” Her girlfriend laughed. “Don’t I know it.” The Team broke into laughter as they slowly shifted through the wreckage. They didn’t have to look long before they found their bags.

Jazz found hers and Tucker’s near the sheet they had been pinned under.

Tucker found Valerie’s under an upturned seat

Sam found Danny’s near where they had woken the boy, on top of some of the roofing...they weren’t sure how it got there...they weren’t sure they really wanted to know. They didn’t question it.

Valerie found Sam’s next to the, still spinning, steering wheel.

They gave the bags to their rightful owners and Sam kept a hold of Danny’s.

“Alright, everybody gather ‘round!” She bellowed over the small group of people that had spread out rather impressively in the small space that they had. Everyone looked at her, noticed the look on her face, and slowly - reluctantly - made their way to her. With everyone where she wanted them, Sam dug into her bag and pulled out the smaller sack with the Phantom Phones in it. She explained as she passed them out. “These (she pulled her hair back to reveal the ones in her ears) are Phantom Phones. They filter out ghost noise.” Jack’s indignant “Hey! That’s our invention! You stole the Fenton Phones!” was promptly ignored. When everyone had their Phantom Phones in place, Sam showed them how to turn them on and had them connect to each other on the second channel. She switched hers over for a moment to make sure everyone was on the right channel. She then switched back to the private channel, specially designed to only unlock with voice recognition and a pre-set password, that now had the whole Team connected. She smiled slightly, listening to the laughter coming from Danny’s end.

Sam then reached into Danny’s bag and pulled out another bag. She then handed Danny’s bag off to Tuck with a quick “Take this to him, I want him prepared.” and the boy was gone.

She pull one of the small ecto-handguns free of their bag and held it up. “This is and ecto-handgun. It’s small and simple and easy to use. All you have to do is point the barrel at the target and pull the trigger. Now. I’m going to pass these out and I want to make . Something. Very. Clear. I want no one to shoot at any ghost unless one of you is in immediate danger. We’re in their territory, not the other way around. We’re visiting.” She stared straight at Jack and Maddie. “Not laying siege.” Madeline huffed and turned away.

Valerie and Jazz went about and passed the guns to to students and Mr. Lancer. Jack looked offended. “Hey! Why don’t we get any guns!?” Jazz gave them the blandest of bland looks. “Because we know that you will shoot the ghosts anyway. Completely disregarding the fact that this is their home and we told you not to shoot them.” “Besides,” Valerie mumbled under her breath. “We’re pretty sure you both still have at least one hidden on you.” Only the team heard her and that was only because of the Phantom Phones.

When everyone had an ecto-gun, Nathan had to ask the question that had been bothering them since they began passing out weapons. “If you just gave us all the weapons in that bag, then what are you guys going to use?” There was a deranged look in all their eyes when he finished speaking. A shadow covered them completely and the only thing visible of the three girls was ominous eyes and feral grins. As one the three spoke. “WE’RE COVERED.”

Everyone shivered as the shadow lifted and the three returned to normal. One collective thought rolled through everyone’s head. ‘Alright, never cross them. It will end in immediate and probably quite painful death. Avoid angering at ALL cost’

\----------

Tucker met up with Danny when he was about halfway back, having decided to walk and talk with Kitty and Young Blood. “Hey Tuck! Miss me so much you had to come meet me?” Danny teased. “Oh shut up, D! You know I only have eyes for Valerie.” The four laughed. “Yeah, yeah.” They kept walking.

“So you found all of the bags right?” Tucker nodded. “Yeah, we did. And Sam asked me to bring you yours. None of us want you to be unable to fight to your fullest. Here’s your bag, you might want to put your gauntlets on. (I MESSED UP EARLIER AND FOR THAT I AM SORRY. When I said Danny had these special guns back in like...chappy 2, I imagined them as gauntlets. Not actual guns.) Better safe than sorry.” Danny nodded. “Yeah. Thanks Brother.”

Danny pulled the gauntlets free of his bag and slid them on, flexing his fingers and then powering up a blast to make sure they were in the right place. He grinned when he saw the familiar green glow of his power. Then he pulled his Time Staff free and strapped it to the holster on his hip. “Alright, let's get back to the other's.”

They made to continue walking back but froze, shaking. Even from where they were, they could see and feel the demonic aura rolling off the girls. As one they thought, ‘I’m so glad they're on my side.’

\-----TIMESKIPPY-----

When the boys made it back with Kitty and Young Blood, all the students were shooting at a single tree on the island. At least they could point straight. Danny waited until everyone was done firing and then raised a hand. “Yo.”

The Team had heard them approach so they were the only ones that didn't whirl around in shock.

Then they heard whirring and a familiar shout of “GHOST!”

*BOOM*

“AH! SHIT! THAT HURT DAMMIT!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright my little Ghosties! I promised I'd be back and here I am. I have to say though, that took way longer to get out than I would have liked. Honestly, I didn't even get the chance to start working on it until about 3 or so days ago. I've been swamped with homework and almost- if not -failing grades. I'm working on it though, most of my grades are steadily rising. WOOT WOOT!! Anyway, here we get to see some more interaction between the Team and the class. We also get to see a bit of how well the Team works together. Danny trusts his team to get the job done. We also get to see some more ghosts! Finally! I have been waiting for this myself and I'm the slow poke writing it -.- Who else laughed at Johnny and Kitty? I DID, I DID! Now the gauntlets, I really am sorry about calling them the wrong name earlier but that is something like what I imagined. I had so much fun drawing them up!!!! Danny's hand did give me some trouble though, but I think it turned out okay. I ALSO FINALLY FINISHED MY WATERMARK! I'M SO FUCKING HAPPY WITH IT! Next time! We find out who got shot and advance some more with the plot! Who do you think got shot? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think~  
> -Nyx


	9. Chapter 9

“AH! SHIT! THAT HURT DAMMIT!”

Danny and Tucker cried out in tandem as their shoulders got hit. They had been standing with Kitty and Young blood between them when Jack and Maddie fired their guns. The boys had pushed the two full ghosts behind them and out of the way instantly, taking the hit themselves.

Maddie gasped in shock as she and Jack dropped their guns. “Oh my- Danny!” They took off toward the two downed boys but were waylaid by Sam. She stepped in front of the Fenton’s as Valerie and Jazz rushed past her, dropping to their knees next to their boyfriend and brother respectively. “Samantha move out of the way! We need to make sure tha-” Sam cut her off, her expression stormy. “No. You will stand her and let Val and J take care of our boys. You’ve cause enough damage today.” Maddie looked indignant while Jack looked only slightly downtrodden - like he understood that he had hurt the boys but he didn’t feel entirely at fault because he had been aiming at the ghosts and not the boys. “Move out of the way, Samantha dear, we need to treat the boys. I don’t think Valerie and Jazmine know how to treat ecto-weapon wounds.” Sam shifted when Maddie did, proving to be an impassable barrier. She pulled one of her knives and twirled it around her finger as she spoke, her eyes narrowed almost into slits.

“Val and J know what their doing. This isn’t the first time and it probably won’t be the last. We hunt ghosts. It happens.” The Fenton’s eyes widened comically at that. “WHAT DO YOU MEA-” Sam cut them off...again. “You can’t stop us. It’s not going to happen. We’ve been fighting ghosts since freshmen year. At this point there isn’t much - if anything - that you can do about it.” Maddie looked livid. “You woman, I will be calling all of your parents when we get out of here and I will be making sure that none of you will be doing anything like that ever again. It is far too dangerous for the inexperienced to messing with ghosts.” 

Before Sam could say anything else, Danny and Tucker walked up beside her, Jazz and Valerie flanking them. “I’m pretty sure that if we’ve been doing this for going on four years, we no longer count as inexperienced.” Jazz deadpanned. Maddie whirled on her. “And you! You knew about this!?! They could have gotten hurt! How could you let your little brother and his friends do something like this?!? You and Danny are both grounded missy!” The Team snickered. 

Jazz raised an eyebrow as she looked at her sperm donors. “Simple. I went with them when I could and made sure they never went out alone, always in pairs or more. Though their damn near inseparable so that wasn’t an issue.” Jazz mumbled the last part but it all applied. “And you can’t ground us. I’m their legal guardian now. I have been for a little over year.” “One year and 3 months!” Tucker piped up.

Jack and Maddie spluttered, but before they could get any farther Paulina hit the top of her annoyance meter. “Great! You’ve got family problems. Now when do I get to meet the Ghost Boy and who are they?” She gestured to the Kitty and Young Blood. Danny smiled. “These are some of my friends. Guys, meet Kitty and Young Blood. Young is playing pirate again and said he would give us a ride to the Far Frozen so that Frostbite can fix the SB and we can get out of here.” He spoke with finality in his voice, leaving no room for argument.

Valerie, Sam, and Jazz all put their hands up, clasping them over their hearts, and tilted their heads to the side, sighing. “Ah. A boy and his pet snow monster!” 

Danny twitched. 

Tucker doubled over laughing, and the girls followed his example.

The girls straightened up again. “Or is it a snow monster and his pet ghost?”

They doubled over again.

Danny growled and launched himself at his team. 

Kitty sighed before flying in between them and putting her hands out. “Enough! You are trained professionals! Stop acting like children!” They all immediately backed down, having the decency to look sheepish. Kitty huffed. “Good. Now go act like the young adults you are and set a good example for your peers.” 

Danny whined a bit. “But Kitty! We always play...like...I’ll shut up now…” Kitty nodded. “Good boy.”

Danny waited about half of a second before completely switching gears. “Alright, let’s get a move on. Young, can you get your boat?” The small ghost nodded. “Yeah, Uncle D, I got it.” As the boy floated off, the class wa scent into an uproar. Danny watched with a raised eyebrow as his peers continued to question him violently as to why Young Blood had called him ‘Uncle’.

Danny held up his hand and opened his mouth, hiding a smirk when everyone went silent, wanting to know the answer. “I told you all that I’ve been here before, right?” They nodded in snc. “Well, sometimes Kitty asks me to babysit Young Blood so she and Johnny can go out. I don’t mind cause the munchkin is great friends with El-OW!” Sam punched him in the gut. Danny blinked, and then picked back up. “He’s great friends with everyone of us so he’s taking to calling us his family.” The students seemed to accept the excuse but Maddie did not. She noticed that Danny had been about to say something else. Her eyes narrowed but she chose not to bring it up. Maybe if she just kept watching and listening, then she would get the answers to her questions.

Sam whirled on Danny, “Sie sind ein Idiot! Es war deine Idee, nichts zu sagen, was unnötig war. Was hast du dir dabei gedacht!? (You're an idiot! It was your idea to say nothing that was unnecessary. What did you think you were doing!?)” Danny threw his hands up in the ‘I-surrender-please-don’t-kill-me’ gesture. “Bhí timpiste ann! Níor chiallaigh mé! (There was an accident! I did not mean!)” Valerie huffed before smacking him upside the head. “इसे फिर से मत करो! (Do not do it again!)” Danny nodded frantically, want nothing more than to placate the evil demons.

At the sudden gasps from everyone, the Team turned and saw Young Blood and his Assistant, in bird form, standing at the helm of a pirate ship. The Team grinned. “Alright everybody! Pick up a piece of the SB and move it onto the ship. Once it’s all on the ship we can leave.” Groans were heard from….everyone. Jazz scowled. “I don’t want to hear anymore bitching out of any of you! If you all want to get back to amity park then you best be willing to help now. Or else I will have no problem with leaving your sorry asses here.” Everyone immediately scrambled to do as they were told, even Jack and Maddie. 

Twenty minutes later and all the scattered pieces were on the deck of the ship. “Alright Maties! Get ready, cause’ we’re setting sail! The class, Mr. Lance, and Jack stumbled as the ship lurched forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (AN) Alrighty my Little Ghosties! I had a bit of time, so I was able to get this one out pretty quick compare to the last one. Also, imma sound like and ass here but it needs to be said - I do have school and I do have other obligations so I can't always get the chapters out as fast as I want to. When I have just put a chapter out not a day or two before, please don't message me asking for another update. I'm getting these out as fast as my schedule allows me to write them. That being said, I love every comment you guys leave me! It's always fun to see that people are enjoying my story. Also, encase anybody hasn't noticed, when I do the different languages, I'm positing the direct translation, not the way that we would say it. And now, onto the story. Who expected both Tucker and Danny to get hit? We also get to see some more of our badass females. And yes, Kitty is motherly, don't judge me. Also, Young Blood's skeleton assistant is literally named that - skeleton assistant. Imma probably give it a name in the next chapter cause it's a snarky little shit. Speaking of! Next chapter info! We get to see more of the teams athletic abilities and another ghost is planing to cause problems. I wonder who it could be? As always, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you think~  
> -Nyx


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone sat on the deck of the ship, eating a...rather strange assortment of food: Everybody had one half of a package of pop tarts, the humans had apples, and the ghosts had ghost fruit. Paulina and Dash, however, both had an issue with the fact that they only got apples while Danny, Sam, and Tucker all got something else. "AGH! How come you three dweebs get different food? It looks better than this boring apple. Give it to me!" Apparently, Paulina still doesn't know how to speak without screeching. "Yeah, Fentoad. Give me that fruit." And neither does Dash. Danny shook his head. "No. It's our food. We brought it. You should be glad that we're even sharing the rest of it with you." Jazz leveled her past tutee (yes that is a real word) with that look that said 'sit down, shut up, and listen' Dash immediately followed the unspoken demand, still a little terrified of the feisty blonde. "Honestly, it's either that or nothing at all. And we are going to be here for a while so you might as well eat what you have." Paulina huffed, annoyed, but went back to her food when her stomach rumbled.

Finishing their meager meal quickly, even for them, the Team stood and scattered about the ship. The class watched as Sam and Jazz went up to the quarter deck where Kitty and Youngblood were. Sam hugged Jazz to her for a moment and then drifted to the corner of the quarter deck and propped herself against the walls. Valerie and Tucker scaled the rigging and the mast and made it up to the crows nest. Valerie sitting where she could watch their surroundings, and Tucker laying in her lap. Danny broke off and headed towards the bow of the ship. Everyone who was still eating, watched with bated breath has Danny hoisted himself over the railing and...laid down on the head of the ship! What they didn't know, was that Danny was feeding off the energy of the GZ. As were Sam and Tucker from their positions.

Everyone freaked out. "Young man! What on Earth do you think your doing up there!? You could fall and then what would you do? That's dangerous. Get down from there right now!" Maddie yelled at the boy. Danny almost ignored her, but grinned instead. "We aren't on Earth. We're in the ghost zone." Maddie sputtered, and Danny grinned at his joke. Before she could wrap her tongue around another remark, Jazz yelled out from the quarter deck. "Hey, at least pick your trash. This isn't your ship so don't leave it filthy. Everyone grumbled but let it go, leaving Danny to his nap as they retrieved their trash and piled it in the middle of the deck - per request. Once everyone had stepped back, Jazz zapped the pile with her wrist blaster, and had to stifle a snicker at the way the jocks yelped.

"Now that that has been taken care of. Let Danny nap, will you?" Jazz sounded calm, almost nonchalant. The rest grumbled, but Paulina didn't let it go. "No! I will not! If I can't get some rest then neither can he!" She stalked toward the bow of the ship, fully intending on making Danny suffer with them. Before she could get much closer though, Danny moved one arm from behind his head and pointed his fist at the girls feet. "Paulina, I'm just resting. No one said that you couldn't rest too. Why don't you sit down somewhere on the deck and nap?" Paulina huffed. "Don't think you can tell me what to do Fenton. I'm going to sit on the deck and nap because it's what I want to do. Not because you told me too." Danny just put his hand back behind his head, glad the crisis was averted.

\----------

Danny, Sam, and Tucker only got to feed off the GZ for about 45 minutes. By that point, the class had fallen asleep. Lancer had pulled a book from....somewhere....no one knew where, and was happily reading through it. Jazz was talking with Kitty, and Valerie was still on the lookout. Youngblood was steering the ship with his assistant, Clyde. Jack and Maddie, however, had been left unattended, and they were scheming. Fortunately, they didn't know what they truly wanted to do yet let alone how to do it. They were interrupted though, when Valerie shouted. "Skulker incoming! Hard to starboard!" Youngblood spun the wheel of the ship, responding with a "Hold onto your butts!" Before any of the outsiders could react, the boat was turning so fast it was almost tipping over.   
  
Danny, having been thrown from his perch, but was holding onto the side with his fingers, quickly hauled himself up and back onto the boat. "Goddammit, Skulker!" Said ghost just laughed maliciously. I will get you back for what you took from me Child. And this time....You can't stop me!" As he finished speaking, vines shot up from the void below. Danny cursed. Those could only belong to Undergrowth.

The vines came together over the top of the boat, twisting around one another to create an escape-proof enclosure. Flowers sprouted along the vines, growing quickly and opening to show that they were passion flowers. With so many of them, the smell quickly filled the space. Danny fired up his gauntlets and fired at the flowers, but more kept replacing them. The class and Lancer went down quick, freaking out and hyperventilating. Maddie had the presence of mind to pull her hood up, Jack following suit. But it didn't last, they had already inhaled too much and slowly lost consciousness.

It didn't matter how many flowers the team took out. They seemed to grow like a hydra's head, when you cut one, two more grew in its place. The knockout flower, in that quantity, with Undergrowth powering them, they stood no chance.

Jazz and Valerie reacted faster, holding their breath as soon as the flowers started blooming. But they were still human, and they soon fell unconscious as well.

Sam and Tucker went down next, being part ghost ment they didn't breath as much, but it was still needed.

Danny went down last, almost just after Sam and Tucker. He was half ghost, so his breathing was even slower. Unfortunately, it was still a necessity.

Kitty and Young Blood went down too, not being able to phase out of the vines.

\----------

Danny regained consciousness first. His eyes blinked open, taking note of the bright lights around him. He could vaguely make out his class laid passed out on the ground around him, though they showed no signs of waking up. His team, like him, was tethered to the wall; their arms stretched high above their heads and their legs shackled to the floor with their toes barely touching putting a painful amount of pressure on their wrists and shoulders. "Sam! Tuck! Jaz! Val! W'ke up!" The Team stirred, reacting to the call of their leader. "D...Danny? W'a's go'n on?" Jazz mumbled, still fairly out of it. "Wa's up, man?" Tucker lifted his head slowly, trying to take in his environment but his eyes were still swimming. Sam followed suit, "Wha happ'n bro'er?"' Valerie finally got her mouth to cooperate. "Cap'ter'd? 'Gain." Danny shook his head violently in a desperate attempt to clear his head. "Yeah, cap'terd. Skul'er and Unde'growth got drop on us.". "Fuck!" Sam and Jazz cursed in tandem. Valerie scoffed. "Understatement. Now we have to deal with Skulker, maybe Undergrowth too, depending on why he was helping..." She tailed off, but the others got what she meant - nothing good.

Danny sighed, thinking through why Skulker would have captured the class as well. He could have just left them out in the open for anyone to find. "I can't make any sense of his motives. I know why he wants us, and I know why he really wants us, but what I don't know is why he wants the class and the Fentons."

"Revenge, because of Ember?" "Definitely."

"Capture the humans with the ghost powers and their human friends?" "Certainly a possibility, but that's a usual one."

"Literally just to fuck with us?" "Nah, that's more Technus' thing."

They bounced different ideas around, waiting on their heads to clear and waiting on Skulker who was sure to make it appearance soon now that they were awake. The door on the other side of the room slammed open, revealing the Over sized Can Opener TM in all is metal glory. "Well, Whelps! I'm glad to see you finally woke up! Now the real fun can begin!"

Skulker stalked toward Danny, just as the boy had been hoping for. He didn't want any of his team getting hurt on his behalf, he was the one who Skulker wanted the most and he was damn well gonna use that to keep his family safe. "Do your worst, you overgrown tin can." Skulker grinned and drove his fist into Danny's sternum. "Anymore clever comments whelp?" Danny spit in his face; and just the fluid, no blood. Skulker had barely even scratched him. The older ghost growled, angry at the lack of injury from the halfa. "We'll see who's laughing when I'm done with you, boy." Danny smirked as Skulker lowered his fist and made to walk away. "Your gonna have to get pretty creative, Motor head." Skulker blasted one of his guns backwards in an effort to hit Danny, who moved his head, as he stormed out of the room.

The others had woken up at the beginning of the conversation with Skulker, but they were only coherent enough to hear Danny's last line and see the Metal Ghost shoot at Danny as he walked out. "Paradise Lost! What were you thinking boy? Why would you say such a thing to that ghost!?" Danny cracked a grain at the genuine concern from the teacher. "What I usually do Mr.Lancer, Skulker hates my guts, unlike most ghosts, and wants my 'pelt' on his wall. I just enjoy riling him up before I foil his plans." Maddie looked livid. "What did I tell you, Danny! I told you all ghosts were evil! That's why he has you chained up! That-" Mrs. F, did you not here Danny say 'unlike most ghosts'? Skulker is a special case. He's hated Danny since day one and then Danny went and made him hate him even more." Kwan, in a moment of genius, caught what Tucker ment at the end. "Made him hate him more? How did he do that?" "Tucker I swear to Dora, if you open your mouth again before we are out of these cuffs, you are sleeping on the couch when we get out of here." Tucker, wisely, kept his mouth shut. Kwan wouldn't be getting his answer.

"Mr. Lancer, I need you to do me favor." Lancer looked at Sam. "Can you go over to that corner," She gestured to the far corner with her head. "And wake up Kitty and Young Blood for me? I need their help." Jack protested vehemently, "Don't do it man! Those ghost are dangerous!" Maddie backed him up quickly. "And why would ghosts be asleep? They don't need it. In fact, they can't sleep." Jazz, for once, agreed with jack and Maddie...kind of. "Your right. They can't sleep. Bu-" "Ha! Hear that Manson! I was right! I was right! I was-" BUT! They can shut their bodies down in a facsimile of sleep. Those passion flowers that the vine dome was lined n before we all passed out? The fragrance knocked us out, and shut them down because they were flowers grown by a ghost." Valerie jumped in. "And they are going to stay that way for awhile if we don't wake them up because it was a forced shut down." Mr. Lancer still looked hesitant. "Please Mr. Lancer? We really need them right now." That made up the teachers mind and he walked over. Gently shaking Kitty's shoulder until her eyes blinked open, bleary and confused but awake nonetheless. "Thank you Mr. Lancer. Kitty! I'm glad your okay, we need your help!"

Her head cleared faster than the humans had. "What do you need?" Danny looked relieved that she was unharmed. "I need you to blast the cuffs on us to get us free. Think you could do that? He snatched my gauntlets but that was all he took, I still have my staff. I can handle things from there."

Kitty did as asked, quickly blasting the shackles holding the team in place - and ignoring the screaming from Jack and Maddie. Now able to move again, Danny pulled his Staff free and enlarged it. "Alright everybody, we have to get out of here and fast. Skulker snatched our bags,but they should be out in the main room. If we move fast enough, we should be able to avoid him completely. Jazz, you got your staff right?" She nodded, pulling hers free and enlarging it as well. "Good. Sam, Tuck, Val, you good?" They nodded, letting Danny know that they still had their weapons without words. "Good." He looked over at his class. "You guys still have your wrist rays?' "Yes Fenturd. Now get us out of here. I don't wanna be ghost food!" Danny shook his head. "He won't eat you but yeah, it's time to leave."  
  
Danny walked to the door and slammed the head of his staff into it, watching in satisfaction as it rusted and disintegrated before his eyes. "Let's move people, we don't have all day!" They crept out of the room, Danny watching for Skulker, before rushing through the door at the other end of the hall. They snatched their conveniently placed bags, and Danny's gauntlets, off the inset shelves along the wall toward the door. Shouldering their bags, the team stopped in front of the closed door. "Alright, now comes the fun part. We have to get through that door and make it out of the building. Please try and be silent. We don't want Skulker to find us." Tucker made eye contact with everyone, waiting for a nod before moving to the next person. "Alright then, here we go." Valerie pushed the door open and froze.

Sam recovered fastest. "You have got to be fucking kidding me! Dammit Walker!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (AN) Alright, my little ghosties. I promised you a longer chapter and here it is! Best part though...I already know how I want to write the next one!!! Anyway, a lot happened this time around, mainly the Team getting captured. I have to say though, I had a lot of fun drawing that photo! Not too sure if I got the proportions right though...oh well. Coming up! We have the reason for Walker being there and what he does! We're also getting close to another introduction! Can anyone guess who it is???? Your suggestions won't change the story BTW - I'm just curious to see if anyone can guess it! As always, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you think~  
> -Nyx

**Author's Note:**

> So, I really like this AU for Danny Phantom but I couldn't find the story I was looking for. So, I decided to write it myself. I just hope it isn't shitty.


End file.
